Beauty and the Beast verison of THE VOW
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: I decided to make a this verison of Beauty and the Beast of the book called the The Vow I mixed it some for Catherine and Vincent
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

The Vow verison

By: ElenaGilbert1064

A Couple of my friends and boyfriend helped with this I was not allowed to list the there names do to there parents opinions

**(I give all the credit to the actors of Beauty and the Beast and the people of the story The Vow)**

I hope I do not offend anyone by writing this. But it involves two of my favorite things I am glued to Beauty and the Beast (2012) and the book called the Vow, I hope you like it and do not feel I copied the book)

Chapter One

Vincent Meets Catherine

The day had started out like any other day. Vincent got up and made breakfast for him and J.T. Catherine went to work at the police department. Catherine's mom had dreamed of her becoming a cop and after she was killed Catherine followed that dream for her mother. The phone rings that afternoon at the police department. She answer the phone.

"NYPD this is detective Chandler speaking."

It was a gentle men that sounded like he was in trouble. Catherine grabbed Tess and headed to the location. When they arrived the gentlemen had caught one of there murders that they had been looking for in his house. Catherine told Tess to take care of him and that she need to take a statement. The gentlemen introduced himself as Vincent Keller. After Catherine took the police report her and Tess left the house to book there guy in the county jail without bail. The next day Vincent called the number and asked for detective Chandler he said he had a follow up on a case and it work. They transferred the call without questions asked. When Catherine answered the call she stopped midway in to saying who she was.

"let, me guess Vincent."

He wanted to find away to see her. So he told her he finally, found a door in his house messed up, letting the robber in the house. He had taken samples that night because he needed that exit to go to the shed and didn't want to mess the DNA sample up. When Catherine arrived to get the samples to have them ran she notice activity near the stairs going to the attack where Vincent hadn't been all day. Her and Vincent walked up to stairs to find Vincent's friend lurking. Vincent told him to leave and to come back later. Catherine took the samples back to the lab where they where ran and they came back to the person that was in Vincent's house. Catherine when she was off duty that night she went back to his house. Where he had turned off the porch light where she tripped and fell. Catherine screamed at Vincent to come help her because she was cut pretty good. He got her to let him carry her in the house because she couldn't bare any weight on it. In his house he checked the patella and it was good so she wouldn't need a x-ray tonight at least. He doctored her leg and requested she stayed the night. When she went to refuse he pulled out his hospital card. She told him she needed a change of clothes though. He went and fount one of his long t-shirts that she would feel comfortable sleeping in. He grabbed her a glass of water and gave her the tv remote. He even pulled the blinds to give her privacy to change. Catherine thanked him she called Heather and said she was going to be away for a case for the night. Vincent went to bed, she changed and went to bed. The next, day that afternoon he took her to the hospital to get an x ray. Where it showed a mild sprain and Vincent put her on crutches for six weeks then, she could go back to work on the field. With Vincent now being her doctor treating her knee, now was the time for them to get closer than every if Vincent was going to attempt and be in a relationship with her. the next following weeks Catherine's knee healed quickly and they grew closer together. Soon Catherine introduced him to Heather to make it feel right as a close friendship. When Heather expected him they finally, admitted there feelings for each other. The next for months Catherine was either at Vincent's or vice versa. Catherine was by now dreaming of there wedding and there lives together and husband and wife. With there kids they will have in the future together, but Catherine figured it was just herself dreaming about her life. Like she told Heather she is just dreaming and it would likely not work out. As the months passed Vincent and Catherine's relationship got more serious. Catherine started talking to Vincent about them getting married in the near future. But Vincent was trying to avoid the subject every time. A year passed and Vincent thought that if he didn't marry her quick she would leave. So one day on her birthday he went to her apartment and Heather let me and I had the ring in a red velvet box any a dozen of roses. I went to her bedroom door got down on one knee and waited for her to come out of the bedroom. When she did, she paused and asked if this was a joke. When I said, will you marry me? she leaped into my arms and said yes of coarse I will marry you. We decided to have the wedding six months for now.

Two Months Later...

Vincent and Catherine where married two months when they left for Chirstmas break away from there jobs. On the way there Catherine was driving and she leaned over to kiss Vincent. She drive threw and a stop sign and we where broad sided by a chervolet drive drive three times the size of are little pour little car. The car rolled six feet. I scanned the area for Catherine and screamed her name she wasn't responding my wife of two months was not relying back. When the emergency crew got there I was fine, I was just unable to get out at that point. But Catherine's side took the most impact at the time of the accident. They air lifted her to New York general and I was taken by ambulance to be check for injuries but I was fine. When we arrived I was in and out of the ER in a blink of an eye. Now all I wanted was to see Catherine and make sure she was still hanging on and as a doctor I could get glimpses at her chart and due any surgeries that she might need.

To Be Conutined...

* * *

**I will try and get the next chapter but I have been off schedule because I have a granparent in the ICU so it might take me a couple of days to post more but what do you think will happen will Catherine live or will she die from bad injuries that can't be treated.\**

**Please Review and give opinions the next, chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast

The Vow verison

By: ElenaGilbert1064

A Couple of my friends and boyfriend helped with this I was not allowed to list the there names do to there parents opinions

**(I give all the credit to the actors of Beauty and the Beast and the people of the story The Vow)**

I hope I do not offend anyone by writing this. But it involves two of my favorite things I am glued to Beauty and the Beast (2012) and the book called the Vow, I hope you like it and do not feel I copied the book)

Chapter One

Vincent Meets Catherine

The day had started out like any other day. Vincent got up and made breakfast for him and J.T. Catherine went to work at the police department. Catherine's mom had dreamed of her becoming a cop and after she was killed Catherine followed that dream for her mother. The phone rings that afternoon at the police department. She answer the phone.

"NYPD this is detective Chandler speaking."

It was a gentle men that sounded like he was in trouble. Catherine grabbed Tess and headed to the location. When they arrived the gentlemen had caught one of there murders that they had been looking for in his house. Catherine told Tess to take care of him and that she need to take a statement. The gentlemen introduced himself as Vincent Keller. After Catherine took the police report her and Tess left the house to book there guy in the county jail without bail. The next day Vincent called the number and asked for detective Chandler he said he had a follow up on a case and it work. They transferred the call without questions asked. When Catherine answered the call she stopped midway in to saying who she was.

"let, me guess Vincent."

He wanted to find away to see her. So he told her he finally, found a door in his house messed up, letting the robber in the house. He had taken samples that night because he needed that exit to go to the shed and didn't want to mess the DNA sample up. When Catherine arrived to get the samples to have them ran she notice activity near the stairs going to the attack where Vincent hadn't been all day. Her and Vincent walked up to stairs to find Vincent's friend lurking. Vincent told him to leave and to come back later. Catherine took the samples back to the lab where they where ran and they came back to the person that was in Vincent's house. Catherine when she was off duty that night she went back to his house. Where he had turned off the porch light where she tripped and fell. Catherine screamed at Vincent to come help her because she was cut pretty good. He got her to let him carry her in the house because she couldn't bare any weight on it. In his house he checked the patella and it was good so she wouldn't need a x-ray tonight at least. He doctored her leg and requested she stayed the night. When she went to refuse he pulled out his hospital card. She told him she needed a change of clothes though. He went and fount one of his long t-shirts that she would feel comfortable sleeping in. He grabbed her a glass of water and gave her the tv remote. He even pulled the blinds to give her privacy to change. Catherine thanked him she called Heather and said she was going to be away for a case for the night. Vincent went to bed, she changed and went to bed. The next, day that afternoon he took her to the hospital to get an x ray. Where it showed a mild sprain and Vincent put her on crutches for six weeks then, she could go back to work on the field. With Vincent now being her doctor treating her knee, now was the time for them to get closer than every if Vincent was going to attempt and be in a relationship with her. the next following weeks Catherine's knee healed quickly and they grew closer together. Soon Catherine introduced him to Heather to make it feel right as a close friendship. When Heather expected him they finally, admitted there feelings for each other. The next for months Catherine was either at Vincent's or vice versa. Catherine was by now dreaming of there wedding and there lives together and husband and wife. With there kids they will have in the future together, but Catherine figured it was just herself dreaming about her life. Like she told Heather she is just dreaming and it would likely not work out. As the months passed Vincent and Catherine's relationship got more serious. Catherine started talking to Vincent about them getting married in the near future. But Vincent was trying to avoid the subject every time. A year passed and Vincent thought that if he didn't marry her quick she would leave. So one day on her birthday he went to her apartment and Heather let me and I had the ring in a red velvet box any a dozen of roses. I went to her bedroom door got down on one knee and waited for her to come out of the bedroom. When she did, she paused and asked if this was a joke. When I said, will you marry me? she leaped into my arms and said yes of coarse I will marry you. We decided to have the wedding six months for now.

Two Months Later...

Vincent and Catherine where married two months when they left for Chirstmas break away from there jobs. On the way there Catherine was driving and she leaned over to kiss Vincent. She drive threw and a stop sign and we where broad sided by a chervolet drive drive three times the size of are little pour little car. The car rolled six feet. I scanned the area for Catherine and screamed her name she wasn't responding my wife of two months was not relying back. When the emergency crew got there I was fine, I was just unable to get out at that point. But Catherine's side took the most impact at the time of the accident. They air lifted her to New York general and I was taken by ambulance to be check for injuries but I was fine. When we arrived I was in and out of the ER in a blink of an eye. Now all I wanted was to see Catherine and make sure she was still hanging on and as a doctor I could get glimpses at her chart and due any surgeries that she might need.

To Be Conutined...

* * *

**I will try and get the next chapter but I have been off schedule because I have a granparent in the ICU so it might take me a couple of days to post more but what do you think will happen will Catherine live or will she die from bad injuries that can't be treated.\**

**Please Review and give opinions the next, chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A Nightmare Comes Back **

**Six years Later...**

Vincent was sitting at home one night six years later Vincent is sitting at home with his and Catherine's daughter when the phone rang. Vincent told Vanessa to keep practicing, he ran to the phone and answered.

"hello Keller home"

" you need to get down here to New York general right away your wife has been shot and she very is critical she has lost a lot of blood"

Vincent then, threw on Vanessa's shoes and headed to the hospital to see how bad Catherine was. Once again a nightmare a has struck him now he might loose her this time. But this time they have a little girl that will not remember her now if she dies. When Vincent arrived at the hospital he parked the car close to the entrance of the hospital, he got out and him and Vanessa ran to the intensive care unit. Seens the doctors didn't think she would make it till tomorrow they let Vanessa go back to see her do to the news they just gotten.

But the next day she was still alive and slowly improving by the hour. The problem in her case was she had lost to much blood, they had got enough back in her to save her life by some miracle. She finally, opened her eyes when Vanessa sat on her bed. She grabbed Vincent's hand and he kissed her. Catherine give Vanessa a hug and kiss to say she loves her to pieces. The doctor was paged to check her condition. He said if she was good tomorrow she could go home bright and early. Vincent then, give some advice maybe she work somewhere else for her daughters sake. Catherine agreed and just then she said she will go to work somewhere else where they is a less chance of her getting hurt. Two days later Catherine was able to come home again and hopefully for good this time. Vincent got her settled back in to the bedroom where she could still rest after the shot she took she was still bad sore but that was normal. The following months after that Vincent helped Catherine do exrises that would improve Catherine's soreness. She didn't like having to do it but she did and she managed to finish the sessions with him doing it. Catherine took a job at the local bank to get some money but then, decided if we have military money coming in she didn't need to work there. So she grabbed her things and told the boss she quitting and walked out of the building. When she got home she told Vincent what had happened. Vincent understood and she would now stay home with him full time. Catherine had notice that afternoon that Vincent was using a burner phone something that couldn't be tracked. That is when Catherine told him you need something with a gps tracker just in case you get hurt and lets say you can't talk to them because you are hurt bad enough. Vincent then, went and bought a iphone to com her down. She told him much better it is just the worry that got to her. He then, hugged her and told her that he would never lose him and he wouldn't lose her. But the years passed by and they aged Vanessa grew up and became a cop for in NYPD a detective at that. It is where she met her husband Scott, after two months of dating he purposed in front of Vincent and Catherine. Vincent was proud that Scott became part of the family. After awhile Vanessa made her away up to the head of the police station. A spot Catherine had always dreamed of herself. Catherine and Vincent on the other hand. Catherine gotten pregnant again but miscarried a week later. She and Vincent decided no more kids after that. They passed away Vincent first, and Catherine a year later. Everyone said Catherine gave do to her broken heart so it was then, Scott and Vanessa moved all there things out of there house. Vanessa didn't move into it because there where to many memories that where to painful to even thing about now. Vanessa ended up with twin boys and a girl the girl she named after Catherine.

* * *

**I know this chapter was probably not the best and I am sorry but I was tired last night, falling asleep when I finished this yesterday so I hope u guys liked it...**

**Please review and tell me what u thought of this story...**


End file.
